kadenang_gintofandomcom-20200214-history
The Gold Squad
The Gold Squad is a group of one of the main characters of Kadenang Ginto. Since then, they made few appearances in the TV (PBB Otso, ASAP, Rated K and Magandang Buhay). Sypnosis of "Meet The Gold Squad" video The video takes place in an 90`s diner. Marga (Andrea Brillantes) can be seen staring at the camera. Afterwards Cassie (Francine Diaz) and Kristoff (Kyle Echarri) were shown drinking at a cup of ice cream with two straws. The next shot reveals Cassie and Kristoff walking with crowns and "J.S. Prom" sashes, while people were clapping at them on each side. Marga grew jealous upon seeing Cassie with Kristoff. So she attempted to trip Cassie over with Marga`s heels. Kristoff, however, saved Cassie and this made Marga walk away from them before the next shot shows Cassie smiling in the camera. Mikoy (Seth Fedelin) can be seen sitting by the counter while looking at the window. Marga later sat next to Mikoy saying "How can you choose that Cassie over me?". Afterwards, Mikoy and Marga can be seen staring towards each other. The members were later introduced, and they can be seen smiling towards each other before looking at the camera. Character Appearances (In order) Marga - She can be seen wearing pearl earrings, polkadot blouse with a red skirt, a choker, black gloves, and a ponytail. Cassie - She can be seen wearing pearl necklaces, a white dress, and white gloves. Kristoff - He can be seen wearing a 90`s white suit along with a bowtie. Mikoy - He can be seen with a brown jacket and a striped suit with a bowtie. Trivia *Kristoff was sometimes talked about in the video`s comments about him showing saliva when drinking ice cream with Cassie *The Gold Squad has an official YouTube account. Where they do challenges and other stuff. *They recently gained the first YouTube Play Button (100 Thousand Subscribers) during their Mondragon Mansion tour. *The Gold Squad also had an official album where each members sing a different song. Halo Halo was also included in the album. *They achieved 1 million subscriber mark on YouTube last August 20, 2019 about 6:03 pm (Phil. Standard Time). *They became one of the Philippines` favorite group and love teams (KyCine and SethDrea). Halo Halo The Gold Squad made a song along with Almira called "Halo Halo". In which the dance craze gained popularity on YouTube, with a lot of people dancing to the music. The Gold Squad also used this as their opening performance at specific interviews or events (Example: The Gold Squad Album Launch, The Gold Squad on Magandang Buhay). Challenges The Gold Squad does challenges where a member or all the four Squad members must do a specific challenge. The following is a list of challenges done by The Gold Squad (In order): * TGS (The Gold Squad): "Retro Gadget Challenge "-''' The Gold Squad must guess a 90`s gadget shown to them. * 'Francine: "100 Pesos Commute Challenge "-' Francine must travel from Antipolo to ABS-CBN Studio by using 100 Pesos only. * 'Seth: "Rap Battle Challenge"-' Seth must try to create an original rap song and battle against two rap stars Smugglaz and Shernan. * 'TGS: "Not My Arms Challenge"-' This is a two-round challenge which the boys and the girls must either be the arms or not. * 'Kyle: "Slam Drink Challenge"- '''Kyle must shoot a basketball through the hoop. If not, he must put an ingredient written on the paper below the basketball he shot with. * '''Andrea: "Kilay-la Kita Challenge"-' Andrea wanders around to see if people can recognize her with a different look. * 'TGS: "Whisper Challenge"-' The Gold Squad must figure out what their squadmates are saying while they chew a snack. * 'TGS: "ASMR Challenge"-' The Gold Squad must try to eat various types of sweets without making too much noise. * '''TGS: "Watch Ya` Mouth Challenge "- The Gold Squad must try to recreate Kadenang Ginto scenes. Except with a twist. * TGS: " Eat It or Wear It Challenge: The Gold Squad Style" - '''The Gold Squad, featuring Bea Basa (Fatima) and Bea Borres (Maureen) must choose on 9 random items. They will decide if they will eat the item or dump it on their head. * '''TGS: "No Laughing Under the Golden Gate Kids!"- While at San Francisco, The Gold Squad must try not to laugh while theyre staying at a parking lot near the Golden Gate Bridge. Vlogs When The Gold Squad don`t have challenges to do, they instead do vlogs House Tours *'Mondragon Mansion Tour'- The Gold Squad takes you a tour to the infamous Mondragon Mansion . *'Beauty Gonzalez House Tour'- This was the first Exclusive video in which we get to see Romina (or Beauty Gonzalez )`s house for the first time. Bay Area Vlogs These vlogs show what The Gold Squad is doing at San Francisco before Asap Natin `To Bay Area. *'KyCine Gets Ready for U.S. Trip with Darren Espanto'- Kyle and Francine are getting ready to pack for their trip to U.S. with Darren Espanto. *'SethDrea`s Time to Pack! With Quick English Lessons with Rhys Miguel'- Were now focused on Seth and Andrea`s time to pack, along with English lessons. *''OTW to America: First Stop sa U.S., Bahay ni Coco Martin''- The Gold Squad were now gathered to board a plane and explore San Francisco. *'ASAP Bay Area Day 2 with Daniel, Paulo, Catriona, Julia and more!' - *'How to be a Turista sa America-' Others *'The Gold Squad Album Launch at StarMall'- This shows various highlights and behind the scenes of The Gold Squad`s Album Launch at StarMall Bulacan. *'Hate Comments Roasted by The Gold Squad'- On the way to the next mall show, The Gold Squad reads hate comments from bashers (haters), and how they roast those comments. *'Approaching our First Quarter! Here is What`s Up and Coming in our Channel!'- This video shows The Gold Squad`s past and upcoming videos. *'The Gold Squad walks the ABS-CBN Ball Red Carpet-' *'SethDrea ATV AAdventure-' iWant Movies The Gold Squad were also starred in movies featuring their love teams *KyCine- "Silly Red Shoes" *SethDrea- "Wild Little Love"